Project Shadow: The third creation
by oggy5055
Summary: After the events of Sonic Unleashed Dr Eggman recovers and restores one of the other ultimate life forms that his grandfather created as part of his world domination plan. With biolizard destroyed and Shadow on Sonic's side which part of "Project Shadow" did they miss?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Location: Prison Island_

 _Time: 19:00_

"Guarding this milatairy weapon is such a bore," sighed one of the guards

"I know, what's the point, nobody knows about it." the other replied

"They say it's for the _blue hedgehog_ , you know, the famous one, they're not sure if he'll turn against us so they've been recreating an _ultimate life-form_ based on the design of the second life form."

"The _blue hedgehog_ is on our side, right?"

"I'LL ANSWER THAT FOR YOU!" Shouted a fat, egg shaped man with a moustache.

"STAND DOWN OR PREPARED TO BE BLASTED!"

"Oh hohohohoh your pea shooters are no match for me and my ally,"

Moments after he said that a metallic blue hedgehog walked beside the mysterious man and a bright red ball of light appeared on its chest.

"FIRE!"

"Arggghhh!"

KABOOM

"Told you they were useless" he said as him and his blue friend walked into the building.

"SIR WE HAVE A BREACH IN SECTOR 10 BY THE RESEARCH LABORATORY" shouted one the operators

"He must be trying to get to the weapon, LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN AND SEND THE SECURITY DROIDS!" The commander shouted.

"YES SIR" they all replied

Soon there were hundreds of robots with blasters racing to the intruders location. "Seriously they think they can stop me with their mediocre technology? Ha pathetic. Metal get rid of these idiots."

"Give up or be destr-" groaned a droid before it was vaporized along with the other droids.

"Hohoho too easy, next stop the research lab" the egg shaped man laughed.

"SIR HE'S GOT THROUGH THE DEFENCES!"

"What impossible, those were the most advanced droids in the world and he's gotten through them so easily, who is he?" The commander stated, stunned by the power of the man and his ally.

"He has tech that not even our top scientists have been able to perfect, he seems to have some sort of floating transportation device and a blue hedgehog but we're not sure if it's _him_ ," stated an operator.

"We must do something commander."

"I'm afraid that it's too late for that hahaha!" Taunted the egg man joined by the blue hedgehog. "I've already got the ultimate life form, anyway later haters hohohoho" he laughed as he and his ally flew off into the distance, a capsule floating right behind him. "That ignorant blue hedgehog might have the second one on his side but I've got the best version with me. Nothing can stop me now, not even him..."

 _Location: Angel Island_

 _Time: 12:00_

"Hey Sonic, wake up." Said a two tailed fox.

"Go away Tails," Sonic replied.

"It's important!"

"I'm not getting up."

"GET UP OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" Screamed the 11 year old fox while holding a bomb. Sonic and Tails were best friends ever since they first met. Tails also happened to be:

An ace pilot

A mechanic

An inventor

A cunning strategist

A programmer

And a master at blowing stuff up as you're about to witness here

"Still not getting up."

Sizzle

BOOM

"Why you little-" grumbled an annoyed blue hedgehog. He wore the same white gloves and red and white shoes everyday.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Sonic and Tails were like brothers to each other. They each covered up for each other's weaknesses for example Sonic's disability of thinking ahead.

"Hah take this," he exclaimed before performing one of his signature moves, the spin dash. He curled up into a ball and launched himself at Tails...

And hit a tree. "Ow my head." He moaned. Unfortunately he also cut into some of the tree causing it to fall onto him. "Well, we all know this isn't going to end well." He sighed while he broke the fourth wall.

CRASH

Sometimes however Sonic has to be the one to get everyone out of trouble when him and his friends are in trouble because of his quick thinking.

"Woah, now that's living on the edge." Sonic said to himself. He used the power of the chaos emerald he had to warp away from the tree. If he waited any longer he would have been crushed.

"Now to find Tails." He mumbled under his breath before blasting off .

 _Two seconds later_

Tails hovered over the ground at high speed with Sonic close behind. "You'll never outrun me Tails, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic shouted. One of Sonic's biggest weaknesses is the fact that he can't swim or fly unlike Tails who can use his twin tails like a propeller or turbine.

"Too bad you can't fly" Tails chuckled to himself. His plan was working. Soon they reached the edge of the island. Knowing that Sonic wouldn't have time to stop, Tails spun his tails at a high speed and took off into the sky. "Wait why did he just start flying." Sonic wondered "Wait, uh oh." Sonic tried to stop but he was too late and he ran right off the island. "Oh shoooo- ow." And fell onto a jet.

"SIR, WE HAVE THE BLUE HEDGEHOG!" Shouted one of the pilots.

Wait what's going on?"

"Sonic you're under arrest for attacking and stealing from a top secret base." Replied the commander. "And bring your fox friend too."

"Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Asked the fox who had come down to see what was going on.

"You're both under arrest." Tails however was not paying attention and was horrified by the terrible design of the jets. "What, the heck, are those?" He said with a disgusted expression on his face. "They are barely able to fly and they aren't even traveling close to sound speed, all of my planes can go at least 765 mph." He criticised but alas it was true, their altitude was constantly fluctuating and they were barely over 500 mph.

"Hey didn't you hear what I said, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The commander exclaimed.

 _"Oh hohoho, the first phase of my brilliant plan is complete. Now that Sonic's arrested, I can wreck more havoc but first, I must frame_ _ **Shadow**_ _. Break into the jewellery store in Station Square." Stated a fat egg shaped man. "As you wish doctor." The amber eyed figure replied "It's the least I can do after you freed me from my prison." He continued before warping to his required location._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Location: G.U.N Headquarters_

 _Time: 14:00_

"I'm telling you. I don't know anything, it must be Dr. Eggman."

Sonic and Tails were inside an interrogation room with a G.U.N. agent who was trying to get information out of them through torture.

"We haven't got time for this kid. Eggman's been missing for months so tell us the truth or else." Commanded the agent with his finger hovering over the button. "There's nothing to tell I'm innocent,"

Beep

A pink hedgehog on a conveyor belt moved forward a few centimetres. "TELL US THE TRUTH OR YOU'LL BE FORCED TO KISS AMY ROSE!"

"No not that ANYTHING would be better than having to kiss Amy!" Amy Rose, aka Sonic's stalker signed up to the job after she heard that she was going to kiss Sonic. She wore the usual, a red head band and a red dress to go along with it. Her shoes were red with a white stripe going down the middle of each shoe. "So Sonic, have you changed your mind?"

"Like I said I don't know anything about the break in at Prison Island."

"Well since you won't tell us I guess she'll have to kiss you :3"

Sonic leaned back in his chair until he couldn't lean any further. Amy Rose slowly leaned forward and was about to kiss him until...

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news live from the Station Square Jewellery store." Everyone turned their attention to the screen. "Eye witnesses say that Shadow the hedgehog was behind the robbery." Behind the reporter there was a black hedgehog trying to get to the gemstone in a small glaas case. "Well that's my que guys cya, c'mon Tails get your Xtreme Gear and let's get outta here." Sonic said enthusiastically. The difference between Extreme Gear and Xtreme Gear was that Xtreme Gear was more advanced as it was the latest in hoverboard tech. It was a lot smaller than the previous model which was really thick with a small flat area on the top of a curved surface. The new design however was shaped more like a board on the back it had small wings that pointed downwards, underneath were two black circles which kept the board afloat. However since Tails redesigned the board for Sonic it had some extra changes. Unlike most boards Sonic's had two rectangular engines that hovered beside it and on those engines he had fitted two pairs of wings in an X pattern. Tails board was exactly the same except for his engines only having one pair of wings and the fact that his board was yellow instead of blue with a white trim around the edge.

Soon Sonic and Tails were on the streets of Station Square racing to the crime scene.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _Location: Who Knows?_

 _Time: 14:00_

 _"I've hired you goons to retrieve the stolen emerald and return it to me, all the commotion outside should give you the perfect cover so you can sneak in from the back."_

 _"Yes sir," the three figures replied "We won't fail"_

 _"You better not or you won't get your share, you're dismissed."_

 _ **Meanwhile (again)**_

 _Location: Dr Eggman's old pyramid base_

 _Time: 14:00_

 _"Eye witnesses say that Shadow the hedgehog was behind the robbery."_ A radio said

"Someone is trying to frame me." A black and red hedgehog mumbled to himself "But who could it be? I'd better see what's going on." He continued before jumping off a roof and onto a motorcycle...

 _Location: Station Square Jewellery_

 _Time: 14:00 and exactly 7 seconds_

"I hope we're not too late." Sonic muttered.

When they arrived they were greeted by a large crowd, at first they expected to hear the sound of people cheering but all he heard were the sounds of people booing and hissing at the once proud heroes of America and the world. "Live from the scene of the robbery we are joined by the same criminal that stole a top secret project, Sonic the hedgehog." A reporter reported (duh it's her job)

"Like I've said before IT WASN'T ME!" Sonic screamed into the microphone "Now if you excuse me, I've got an ultimate life form to deal with," he stated smugly before throwing Tails an amber chaos emerald. He gladly accepted it as he knew that Shadow was a formidable. Before long, they had entered the small building. However in the building was a large vault which was open. As soon as they walked in the door behind them suddenly closed.

Meanwhile three figures snuck in through the back door. "No one was guarding the back door just as the doctor predicted." One of them whispered. When they entered they immediately found what they were looking for. "Look there's the vault." Another figure whispered. The vault door started glowing a faint yellow before it started closing. However because of the fact that they were the rivals of some of the fastest things alive they easily made it inside the dark vault before they hid themselves.

"HEY SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Sonic. Sonic and Tails started looking around but when Sonic and Tails turned around they were shocked when they were greeted by bright yellow eyes instead of the red ones they were expecting. "Whoa!" Shouted Tails who was startled by the sudden appearance of the yellow eyes. They then jumped back several meters as Sonic got into a battle stance while Tails had his arm canon, locked and loaded. "Who do you think that guy is?" said one of the hired goons on the side line. As Sonic looked closer he could see that he was almost identical to Shadow. However every where Shadow would usually have red fur was instead replaced with yellow and unlike Shadow this hedgehog had three quills that sprouted from the back of his head and faced forward with a yellow highlight on each one instead of red. "Just who are you?" Asked Sonic...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

" _Just who are you?"_ Sonic asked. Suddenly, a surge of electricity filled the room turning on every light in the room. This finally allowed Sonic and Tails to get a good look at their opponent. The unknown hedgehog was wearing black fingerless gloves with yellow circles on his palms and the back of his hands, his chest was also bare with no fur covering it similar to Sonic's. He also wore two power inhibitors (the gold rings Shadow wears on his wrists) on his ankles and wrists and on his feet he had two black and yellow shoes. "Who am I?" The mysterious character replied. "I am Static, Static the hedgehog." Judging by his voice Sonic concluded that the hedgehog was about his own age. "The doctor told me about you Sonic, about how you want to take over the world by using the power of the Chaos emeralds."

"Say whaaaa?" a confused blue hedgehog questioned

"Speaking of emeralds I suppose your looking for this." Static said while holding a glowing, red gem. "Well you aren't getting your hands on it, I'm taking this to the capable hands of Dr Eggman where he can use them for good." Static continued.

"So Dr Eggman is behind this after all." Said the intelligent Fox.

"You must be Tails, Dr Eggman told me how cunning and smart you can be and how you're the brains behind you and Sonic's crazy schemes."

"Don't you get it? Dr Eggman is the real bad guy, he's only using you to get what he wants."

"Why would he do that, he saved me from the people who tried to use me to take over the world." Static countered, "that's why I only trust him with the emerald. I can always be sure that he'll use them to benefit everyone."

"Well since you're not going to give us the emerald I guess we're gonna have to fight for it" Sonic stated before getting into a battle stance while Tails activated his red arm cannon ready to fire.

"Ready?" Asked Sonic

"I'm all set" Tails replied.

 _"It looks like they're all fighting over the emerald."_ A figure commented"

 _"Great, during the battle the emerald would be unguarded and free for us to take."_ Another figure replied.

 _"We should wait a little, they might have more of those powerful gems."_ A third figure replied.

Tails made the first move. He fired two energy balls straight at the enemy and they made direct contact causing an explosion filling the room with smoke. At first Tails smiled at such an easy victory but when the smoke cleared his smile quickly faded. Static still stood there unfazed the energy blasts. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, energy blasts don't hurt me, one of the perks of being the ultimate life form." He informed. Using his telekinesis he picked up Tails and threw him into a wall where he fell unconscious dropping his emerald. "TAILS!" Sonic shouted.

"He's fine." Static assured.

Sonic turned to Static ready to continue the battle. This time Static started first shooting electronic pulses of energy out of his hand which Sonic effortlessly dodged, taunting him with hand stands and back flips. He then ran at Static ready to punch him but his fist instead connected with another, soon their arms became a blur of black and blue until Sonic took his chance and ducked before returning a blow to the stomach and sending Static flying, however he quickly regained his balance.

"Not bad," he commented

"Not bad yourself." Sonic replied

Sonic then jumped into the air and started spinning. An aura of blue formed around him as he charged up his homing attack. "There's no way he can get out of this" he said to himself. Or so he thought. Sonic dashed at Static from the air in a ball form and connected with something that wasn't his opponent. When he came out of his attack he saw that there was a translucent yellow dome between him and his enemy. "Nice one," the blue blur complimented. "You're not getting through this one any time soon," the enemy replied. Determined, Sonic tried again and again to penetrate the barrier but like Static, said he wasn't getting through any time soon and just as he suspected Sonic eventually gave up. However what he didn't expect was a red punching glove to pop out of the ground and hit him in the chin causing him to lose focus which in turn caused his force field to disintegrate. They both looked at Tails who was controlling the "magic fist" with his mind, he tried to strike his opponent again but Static wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Each time Tails tried to get a hit, Static would jump out of the way until he grabbed the fist and destroyed it. Tails slowly walked back realising his brains alone can't defeat Sonic's opponent before he was electrocuted until he could no longer stand. He turned back to the main threat, Sonic. Static's fist started glowing a bright yellow before he hit the ground sending rocks into the air he then used his telekinesis to throw them all at Sonic. Sonic jumped and ducked out of the way of all of the rocks and sliced through the last one like butter using his trusty, sacred, talking (yup talking swords are a thing) sword, Caliburn. It was passed down through generations by a knight of the round table called Sir Sonic who happened to have super speed and looked exactly like Sonic (strange isn't it?). Static took out a small cylinder with a button which he pressed and a thin, glowing yellow blade rose from it. They both dashed at each other as they heard the sound of one of their swords cutting through each other both very confident in each of their own swords. Until Sonic noticed a bright orange scar across the blade of Caliburn before the top half of the blade fell to the ground. "You actually thought you could cut through a laser sword with a metal one?" Chuckled Static,

"He does have a point knave." Caliburn added.

For the first time in ages (fun fact sega is ages spelt backwards) Sonic was worried. Static pushed him towards a wall with great force sending Sonic flying and causing Sonic to drop his emerald. Sonic had lost. (And there are no fancy plot twists to save him lel) "Hehe too easy," he said arrogantly chucking the stolen emerald up and down in his hand however when he threw his emerald up one more time, it didn't return, he looked for the others and they were gone too.

 _"We'll taking these thank you hahahahahaha."_

Three cloaked figures were standing opposite Static in the vault each holding one of the chaos emeralds that he planned to steal.

"Who are you guys?" He asked

They threw off their cloaks revealing their true identities.

 _"Prepare for trouble it's crystal clear!"_

 _"And make it double it's for your ears to hear!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"_ _Wave!"_

 _"Storm!"_

 _"Team_ _Babylon blasts off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now or prepare for a Chaotic fight!"_

 _"Yeah that's right!"_ Shouted a green hawk as he back flipped in front of his two comrades like he was their leader. " _Hey, that's our motto!"_ Three new people appeared two of which were wearing a top with a large R in the middle while the shortest one was a cat with a gold charm on his head. "And who are you?"

 _"Prepare for trouble we'll show you how it's done!"_

 _"And make it double watch and learn."_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_

 _"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

 _"Jessie!"_

 _"James!"_

 _"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

 _"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"_

 _"Meowth, dats right!"_

 _"Wobbufett!"_ A blue creature stood behind the purple haired man and the pink haired woman.

"Stop, that's our motto, it took me 3 hours to come up with it!" Wave screamed.

"We came up with it first." Jessie replied. Before you know it there was a war between the two criminal organizations, Team Rocket and the Babylon rogues (Aka Team Babylon).

Static's face: -_-

A few seconds later, four kids and a yellow rodent with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt ran into the vault.

"C'mon Pikachu let's make this quick use thunderbolt." Sighed a black haired boy.

"Pikaaaaa-" the yellow mouse was surrounded by an aura of electricity. Static saw this and decided to charge his own thunderbolt.

"Uhh, what's going on?" asked Jet.

"Well as you can see da twiops pikachu is gonna blast us off and so is dat new guy."

"CHUUUUUU!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

Two powerful bolts of electricity rushed towards the thugs.

KABOOM

"What just happened?" Wave questioned as they broke through the roof.

"We've been blasted off duh." Jessie replied

"So what happens now?"

"We shout our catchphrase."

"TEAM ROCKET,"

"AND BABYLON,"

"ARE BOTH BLASTING OFF AGaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" They all shouted simultaneously

Ping

The yellow mouse returned to its owners shoulder as they began to leave.

"Finally I can deliver these to Eggman." Sighed Static

"Chaos Spear!" Three yellow spears flew towards him. He effortlessly countered it with his own. He then looked for the source and found a black and red hedgehog.

"Who do you think you are?" Static shouted.

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form." He replied.

"You must be mistaken, I'm the only ultimate life form here, now if you excuse me, I've got some emeralds to return to Eggman."

"You can't trust him, he's just using you as part of some diabolical plan." Shadow warned but Static just turned his back on him and teleported. Shadow decided to do the same.

 _Location: Who cares?_

 _Time: 15:00_

 _"We have failed you please forgive us." Jet pleaded._

 _"Not exactly," the Eggman replied_

 _Static walked in carrying the emeralds as Team Babylon watched in shock. "I didn't exactly send you to get the emerald, I sent you so that you could take the blame in case Static was caught in the act." Explained Eggman._

 _"Sooo, do we get paid?" Asked Jet impatiently._

 _"Nope, Static brought back the emerald not you lel."_

"-_-"

":3"

 _"Speaking of emeralds, Static brought three instead of one, that means I have all seven emeralds."_

 _Meanwhile, Static pondered about what Shadow said. "Is Doctor Eggman really trustworthy? Is he using me? And what about Shadow? Are there other ultimate life forms out there?.. "_


End file.
